Killing Her Softly
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Cole's mother and old mentor want to be the Source and his queen
1. Chapter 1

Killing Her Softly

Summary: Cole's mother and old mentor want to overthrow The Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them, for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 1

When Cole entered his office, he noticed a figure, shimmering in. He quickly closed the door and waited.

"Hello son." Elizabeth said.

"What do you want?"

"We need your help."

"We who?" Cole asked, looking around.

"Hello Belthazor." Raynor said, when he shimmered in.

Cole was stunned. How could Raynor still be alive.

"I can tell by your faced that you're happy to see me."

"I killed you. How are you alive?"

Elizabeth placed her hand on Cole's shoulder and softly replied, "I brought him back. I need him and we need you. We need you to kill the Source."

"Get your witch to help you." Raynor said.

"After what you did to her, you expect her to help you? You are crazy, both of you!"

Leo watched Piper watch for Cole. "I don't know what she see's in that stupid demon."

When Prue walked into the living room she noticed Piper standing by the window.

"Piper, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's after 7 and Cole's not home yet. Something's wrong, I just know it."

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic."

Just then Cole walked in. He looked at everyone, then his gaze settled on Piper.

"I have to leave." He said, then he ran up the stairs, to pack.

Piper looked at Prue, then she ran upstairs.

"Cole? What's wrong?"

"I have to leave, for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Piper grabbed his hand to get his attention. When he looked at her he knew he couldn't leave her and her sisters defenseless. He couldn't hurt her.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"My mother paid me a visit. She wants to be queen of the underworld. She wants me to help her…help them."

"Them? Who's the other demon?"

"Raynor."

Piper went still at that name. She remembered the pain she went through when Raynor captured her. He was going to kill her, till Cole surprised him and killed him.

"But why run away?"

Cole pulled Piper onto his lap and ran his hand up and down her back. "He almost killed you. I couldn't live without you. Besides Prue and phoebe would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Prue might, but not Phoebe, besides we have an advantage over him."

Cole was confused; he had no idea what she was talking about.

"He has no control over you anymore, Belthazor is gone."

Cole leaned his head against hers and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Her Softly

Summary: Cole's mother and old mentor want to overthrow The Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them, for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 2

When Cole and Piper came downstairs, Prue knew something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Piper slipped her hand into Cole's and smiled, reassuringly at him.

"My mother came to see me. She wants my help, I mean our help in overthrowing the Source."

"I thought your mother was dead." Phoebe said.

"So did I, but I guess I was wrong. The last time I saw her, was when she gave me to Raynor, to train."

"Why does she want to overthrow the Source?" Prue asked.

"They want to be the Source and his queen."

"They? Who's the other demon?"

"Raynor."

"Raynor! The demon who tortured Piper! The one you said you killed! Or was that a lie too!" Leo exclaimed.

"I did kill him, buy my…she brought him back to life!" Cole shouted. Then he stalked out the front door.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Come on Piper, you almost died. How can you stick up for him!"

"Shut up Leo!" she shouted, then she went outside, to talk to Cole.

"I really thought she was…" Cole started to say till piper kissed him.

"I didn't have a great childhood. My mother killed my father, in front of me, when I was two. Then she gave me to Raynor, to train, who gave me to the Source."

Piper held him close and softly said, Poor baby, everyone passed you along and never asked you what you wanted. What do you want?"

"I want to spend forever, with you."

"I love you Cole, never forget that."

While Cole and Piper were outside, talking, Leo saw his chance to get Prue on his side.

"Prue, this is our chance to get rid of Turner."

Prue couldn't believe what Leo was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"It's all his fault Raynor almost killed my Piper. We can get rid of him after we vanquish Raynor and his mother. Then Piper and I can be together, like we were meant to be."

"Stop living in a dream world, Leo. Piper doesn't love you."

"She would if Turner was out of the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Her Softly

Summary: Cole's mother and old mentor want to overthrow The Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them, for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 3

"So, how do we vanquish them?" Phoebe asked.

"She's easy to…kill, but Raynor is an upper-level demon. He should be in your book." Cole explained.

"Here he is. We need a piece of his flesh to make the vanquishing potion." Prue said.

Leo didn't care who died first, as long as the three of them were gone.

"I'll go and get Raynor's flesh." Cole said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Piper, honey, it's too dangerous."

"You need me to freeze Raynor, while you cut a piece of flesh. Now let's go."

Cole smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's taking so long? I want to be queen." Elizabeth whined.

"Damn, her voice is annoying, Raynor thought.

"You should pay your son another visit, see what's taking so long."

"I think I will, I'll be back, soon."

After Elizabeth left, Raynor started to recite his spell.

"Light to dark

Dark to light

Help me this night

I need to see, a part of him

that has to be seen."

When the smoke cleared, Belthazor stood before Raynor.

"Go till I'm ready for you."

"Stay behind me and don't let go of my hand." Cole advised.

Raynor had just laid down when he sensed someone outside his room. He started to rise, when Piper froze him.

"Hurry." She whispered as Cole cut a piece of flesh from Raynor's hand.

Cole placed the slice in a container then he shimmered them home.


	4. Chapter 4

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 4

When Cole and Piper shimmered in, the girls quickly made the potion.

"It says we need witch hazel to complete the spell." Prue said.

"We're out of witch hazel." Phoebe said, "I'll pick some up on my way home from school."

"We need to hurry, the sooner we get rid of Raynor, the sooner we can get on with our lives."

Raynor wanted Cole to suffer for being a traitor and for killing him for torturing a witch. Raynor wrote a spell so Cole will feel pain, every time Belthazor killed someone.

"Night is day

Day is night

Every pain Belthazor inflicts

Cole will feel, starting tonight."

Raynor smiled as he sent Belthazor out.

"With every kill Cole will become weaker and weaker. Then Belthazor will kill him. I will get my revenge."

Even though it was dark, Belthazor kept to the shadows. He didn't want to alert the girl to his presence, till it was too late.

"No mom, I'm okay. I should be home soon." Felicia Benson said.

Belthazor crept closer as he watched the girl in the phone booth.

When Felicia stepped out of the phone booth, she started walking towards her car, unaware Belthazor was following her. Just as she placed the key on the door, Belthazor leaped out of his hiding place and grabbed her around the neck.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Felicia yelled.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper were up in the attic, finishing the potion, when they heard Cole's cry of pain.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"Cole! What's wrong?" Piper exclaimed.

"Belthazor killed someone. I saw it and I felt it all her pain."

"But that doesn't make sense." Prue said. "We vanquished Belthazor."

"Then who brought him back to life?" Phoebe asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was bored. She had no idea killing the Source was going to take so long.

"I'm bored, Raynor." She sighed.

"Before Belthazor kills Cle, I'll have him kill her." Raynor muttered.

"I didn't think it would take so long."

"I know, but you don't expect Belthazor to shimmer into the Underworld and kill the Source."

"I just hate waiting."

Piper was in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows, when phoebe found her.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Belthazor. How is he alive? We vanquished him. It's weird. " Piper replied.

"I'll help you check the book."

"Don't bother." Cole said from the doorway. "Raynor brought him back. You need to vanquish Raynor, the Belthazor will disappear."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, taking his hand.

"I'm just tired."

Leo couldn't understand what Piper saw in Cole. He's a demon and she's a witch. They should be enemies, not lovers. Piper should have vanquished him when she found out who he was.

"It's not fair! We belong together!"

Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 6

Cole was in his office when his mother shimmered in.

"Why can't you use the door like everyone else?"

"I'm a demon son; we have no use for doors."

"What do you want?" Cole sighed.

"What's taking so long? I want to be queen."

"We're working on it."

"Well work a little faster, I'm not getting any younger." Elizabeth said, then she shimmered away.

"That's it. I need to get rid of them, and soon." Cole whispered.

Raynor felt that Cole was weakening.

"Just two more kills should do it. He'll be so weak; he'll be no match for Belthazor. Then we'll move in for the kill."

Phoebe was in the kitchen, making coffee, when Leo orbed in.

"Phoebe, I need your help."

"With what?"

Leo took a deep breath, before he continued. "Getting rid of Cole Turner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Phoebe, you know, in your heart that demons and witches don't belong together, but Piper needs to understand that as well. I'm the better man for her. He'll only turn on her, on all of you."

"I don't know."

"Please help me make Piper understand this." Leo said, then he orbed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 7

Piper was at P3, finishing up the inventory, when Leo orbed in.

"Damn." Piper said when she saw Leo.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" she cautiously asked.

Leo moved closer. "About us."

She moved back, away from Leo's grasp.

"Piper, I can't understand why your wasting time with that demon, when you could have me."

Piper backed further away from Leo.

Leo just smiled and orbed to her. He pulled her close and held her arms against her body, so she could freeze him.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you listen to me. We're all alone, no one will bother us. Piper, honey, we belong together. I know it and you should to."

"You'll be sorry when you let me go! I'll blow you up! Now. Let. Me. Go!"

"The lady said to let her go so I advise you to do so." Cole said.

After Leo let her go, Piper ran to Cole's side.

"I'll have her; it's just a matter of time."

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, holding her close.

"Now I am." She whispered.

Cole sighed. Now he has to worry about Leo as well as Raynor and his mother. Can his life get anymore complicated?


	8. Chapter 8

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 8

Prue was in the kitchen, going through some pictures, when Phoebe walked in.

"What's the matter, you look like you lost your best friend."

"It's Leo, he asked me to help him get rid of Cole. He tried to convince me that he and Piper belong together. What are we going to do?"

"We need to tell Piper and Cole what Leo's planning, but we should wait till the demon problem is over." Prue said.

"I agree."

Belthazor followed the young couple into the apartment building. He hoped this kill would be the last. He didn't mind killing people, as long as they were witches. After Cole Turner was dead, Raynor promised he could go back to killing witches.

Paul and Sophia had just sat down, to eat their pizza when Belthazor shimmered in.

"Who…who are you?" Sophia asked.

"What do you want? Paul asked, pushing SDophia behind him.

"You and her."

"Please don't hurt us. We'll give you whatever you want. Please take whatever you want."

Belthazor grabbed Sophia by the throat and snarled in her face. "I have no use for money!" Then he threw her against the wall.

"No!" Paul shouted.

"Now it's your turn." Belthazor said, forming an energy ball and throwing it, at Paul, killing him

"No! Not again! Cole cried, falling to his knees. "I can't take it anymore!"

Piper held Cole close as he suffered through the movie of Belthazor killing Sophia and Paul.

"I don't know how much more of this he can take." Piper said.

"Not much." Raynor said when he shimmered in.

"What do you want!" Prue exclaimed.

Raynor shimmered to Cole and laid his hand on Cole's arm and said. "Him." Then he shimmered away.

"No! Piper shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 9

Raynor put an unconscious Cole in a magical cage.

"Watch him, I have a meeting with Elizabeth." Raynor told Belthazor.

"Yes master."

After Rayor left, Belthazor circled the cage; watching and waiting for Cole to wake up.

"Once your gone, I'll kill those three witches, starting with your love."

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Raynor! You startled me."

"I have something to show you, follow me."

Elizabeth was surprise when Raynor led her to the torture room.

"Why are we here?"

"I have someone to show you." Raynor said. "Look on the cage."

"I don't understand. How can he help us if he's locked up?"

Raynor smiled as he formed an energyball.

"He's not." He said, then he threw the energyball, killing her instantly.

"Now, to take care of his witch." Raynor said, unfolding a piece of paper.

"Witch of goodness, witch of light

You will see all he goes through, tonight."

"We need to find him!"

"Relax Piper, we will find him."

"Yeah, we'll…" Phoebe started to say when a premonition hit her

"Phoebe? What is it?" Prue asked.

"Cole's locked in a cage. Oh no! Raynor killed Cole's mother!"


	10. Chapter 10

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 10

When Cole woke up, he was face to face with his evil half.

"How?"

"I brought him back to life."

"Why?"

"To kill you. You didn't actually believe I'd let you live, did you?"

"What about the plan to become the new Ssource?"

"That was just for your mother. It kept her busy and out of my way, so I could complete my mission."

"Where is she?" Cole asked, looking around.

"She's dead."

"Can we get on with this!" Belthazor growled.

Raynor smiled as he unlocked the cage. "Seems like Belthazor wants revenge, as well."

Before Cole realized the cage was open, Belthazor grabbed his hand and threw him against the wall.

"Oh god." Piper moaned as she slowly slipped to the floor.

"Piper!" Prue exclaimed, as she went to help her sister up.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Cole slowly stood as Belthazor advanced towards him.

"You're weak! You can't beat me!"

Cole felt dizzy as he tried to stay focused as he and Belthazor circled each other.

Cole looked at Raynor "What do you need him for! Afraid to fight me yourself!"

"Belthazor wanted revenge, too. You shouldn't have left the Underworld. You should have killed the witches."

Belthazor took advantage of Cole's distraction and threw an energyball at him.

Little did Raynor or Belthazor know, but Cole still had powers. They were surprised when he shimmered.


	11. Chapter 11

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 11

Belthazor is killing Cole! We have to stop him!" Piper exclaimed.

"But how?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo, he can orb us down there."

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, then they shook their heads.

'What's wrong?"

"Leo won't help save Cole. Leo wanted our help in getting rid of him."

Piper was stunned. She knew Leo didn't like Cole, but to actually ask her sisters, for help, was beyond belief.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"We wait."

Piper closed her eyes, hoping to block out the images of Belthazor hurting Cole, but it didn't work.

Belthazor threw a very weak Cole against the wall. When Cole didn't move, Belthazor smiled. He walked over to his former half and kicked Cole. When he didn't respond, Belthazor knew he was dead.

"Pick him up; we have a delivery to make, to the Charmed Ones." Raynor said.

"The visions, they stopped." Piper said, fearing the worst.

Just then, her greatest fears were met when Raynor and Belthazor shimmered in. Belthazor, who was carrying a lifeless Cole, laid him by Piper, then he stepped back.

"Cole? Cole!"

"He's dead."

"Why? Why couldn't you just leave him alone!"

"He killed me so he deserved to die!" Raynor shouted.

"Because you tried to kill Piper!" Prue shouted.

Raynor, ignoring Prue, calmly told Belthazor to kill Piper.

Belthazor took a step towards piper then he stopped. He looked into her eyes and then he looked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 12

Raynor couldn't believe it, Belthazor hesitated.

"I said kill her!"

Piper looked at Belthazor, she couldn't believe he killed Cole.

Belthazor took a step towards Piper, than stopped. He couldn't kill her; not after all she did to help them. She was sweet, caring and loving.

"Go away!" Piper cried.

Be;thazor looked at piper, then he looked at Raynor. Then he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his knife from his belt and plunged it into Raynor's chest and twisted it. Raynor went up I flames and then disappeared. After Raynor was gone, Belthazor disappeared.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Since Raynor brought Belthazor to life, it's underable that he'd disappear when Raynor was killed."

Leo couldn't believe it. The demon was dead. Now Piper will be his. All he had to do was bide his time and wait till she was ready.

Prue and Phoebe were worried about Piper. She hasn't said a word since raynor was killed.

"Piper, honey, we have to make plans for…Cole's funeral."

"I need a little time, to say…goodbye."

After her sisters left her alone, Piper took his hand. "I hope you can hear me Cole. I'm sorry we couldn't help you. I hope you can forgive us. Please remember that I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 13

Piper was sitting by Cole's body when Grams and two Whitelighters orbed in. They rolled out a long white sheet and placed Cole's body on it.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking him?" Piper asked.

"They're taking the body away." Penny said.

"But I wanted to give Cole a funeral."

Penny sighed as she hugged her granddaughter close. "I know, but the Elders are afraid magic will be exposed. It's better this way."

"You mean easier, don't you?" Piper asked. Then she ran up to her room.

"leave her alone Prue, she needs time alone." Penny said when Prue started towards the stairs.

"It's so unfair. Not only does she lose Cole, but now she can't even give her a proper funeral." Phoebe said.

Piper couldn't believe they took Cole away. She picked up a picture of Cole and herself and ran her finger around the frame.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper funeral. I'll never forget you. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Killing Her Softly

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 14

Two weeks after Cole was taken Piper came out of her room. She went up to the attic and opened the Book of Shadows to the Belthazor page.

"I miss you so much. I wish there was a way to bring you back."

Piper put her head down and cried.

"Please don't cry, honey."

"How can I not mom. I lost the love of my life; my soulmate."

"I know, but I think things are going to get better, soon. The Elders are giving you three a new Whitelighter."

Piper was puzzled. "A new Whitelighter? What about Leo?"

"The Elders heard, from a reliable source, that Leo wanted to get rid of Cole. In fact, he propositioned Prue and Phoebe."

She knew Leo hated Cole, but asking her sisters, for help was too much.

"Who told the Elders about Leo?" Piper asked.

"We did." Prue said.

"You don't need Leo annoying you." Phoebe added.

"So, who's our new Whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"Me."

Piper was started. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Turn around Piper." Cole said.

"You're our new Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." He said, never taking his eyes off Piper.

Piper smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I've never been so happy to be a witch as I am at this moment."

The End.

Thanks for all the great reviews, they mean alot. I'm so glad you liked my story.


End file.
